The present invention relates to internal combustion Diesel engines, for motor-vehicles, having a number of cylinders in line, with direct injection.
In particular, the invention relates to an engine of this type having small displacement (in the order of 550 cc. or less, up to 250 cc. for each cylinder), which has vary reduced dimensions and a low fuel consumption.
In engines of this type, there is the need, on one hand, to ensure good performances, low consumption and good reliability of the engine, with the resulting need to provide an efficient cooling of the engine, and on the other hand there is also the need of finding the room for the various intake and exhaust conduits as well as the seats for the injectors and the pre-heating glow-plugs and the channels for the cooling fluid as well as the valve driving device, while keeping the size of the engine as reduced as possible.